Estupida Tradición
by El almirante
Summary: Es lo que pensaba Soul, quien no sabía se habia metido en este lío... y justo en la nochebuena. Con un dia de atraso pero... es mi forma de decir feliz navidad a todos los fans... ONE-SHOT SOULxMAKA


~**ESTUPIDA TRADICIÓN**~

-By El Almirante-

* * *

_-¡No puede ser!-_ pensó el albino, mientras se preguntaba quién era el culpable de esto.

-A mi no me mires… yo no fui el de la idea!- dijo Kid.

-¡¿_Como terminamos en metidos en esto?!- _se preguntaba la rubia.

Soul y Maka se miraban el uno al otro de forma indiscreta mientras el resto de sus amigos formaban un semicírculo a su alrededor…

Y es que estaban en el apartamento de Maka celebrando una nueva navidad junto a Black Star, Tsubaki, Death Kid y las hermanas Thompson, el departamento estaba decorado de acuerdo a la tradición navideña, había serpentinas, cotillones de colores rojo y verde por doquier, y en una esquina del salón cerca del televisor estaba armado un árbol de mediana estatura adornado hasta el último detalle. En la cocina, el olor de un pavo asándose a fuego lento era una delicia para cualquiera presente, la mesa semi-servida en la cocina con vajillas y fuentes llenas de aderezo, condimentos y demás exquisitez que harían derretir el paladar de cualquier que los mirase. Regresando a la sala sobre el televisor habían colgado medias navideñas, en la puerta habían colgado dos adornos de corona de olvidos con campanitas y un lazo rojo tanto dentro por fuera.

En fin… era el ambiente navideño ideal…

Kid les había ofrecido pasar la navidad en su mansión, como todos los años anteriores, pero Maka estaba convencida de que no podían seguir aprovechándose de su amigo, aunque a este no le molestara, así que decidieron que ese año, pasarían las fiestas en su casa, incluso Black Star estaba emocionado con aquella idea, aunque se mofaba como siempre de que eran más grande que los dioses, inclusive que el viejo enorme panzón vestido de rojo.

Técnicamente resultaron más que preparados para esta celebración, pese al no tan amplio espacio de su apartamento…

-Olvidalo!_- _balbuceó Soul por lo bajo.

-No puedo hacerlo, digo… es realmente extraño!- dijo Maka.

-¡No te preocupes Soul!, tu buen amigo Black Star, estará aquí…acompañándote en esta dura prueba…-

A maka se le salió una venita luego de oír esto…

-Vamos Maka-chan… Tu puedes!- dijo Tsubaki dándole animo.

-Además… no fueron ustedes los que habían insistido en que pasásemos la navidad aquí?!- pregunto Kid.

-Rayos… esto es algo incomodo para ellos!- le dijo Liz a su hermana, pero esta solo atino a reírse traviesamente.

-No pueden obligarnos…- dijo Soul desafiante.

-A que no?!- dijo Kid mientras le enseñaba una cuerda con un nudo preparado dándole a entender al albino que iban en serio.

-Descuida Soul!, solo piensa en mí grandeza y te llenaras de valor!- dijo el ninja.

-¡Eso no me ayuda!- le ingirió molesto.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- le susurró Maka a su amiga. –Es incomodo para mí, además nunca se me habría ocurrido tal cosa…!-

-Vamos Maka, es solo por un momento! –dijo Tsubaki.

Y así seguían los dos grupos, el primero formado por Soul, Black Star, y Patty. Esta ultima de curiosa. Y el segundo formado por Maka, Tsubaki y Liz, también de curiosa esta última. Intercambiando comentarios, frases de ánimo y alguna que otra palmadita. Y el centro Kid hacia como de jurado.

-_Querían pasar la navidad en su casa, bueno… tendrán que cumplir con la tradición…- _se dijo a sí mismo, pensando en la supuesta crisis de angustia que le daría si no cumplían simétricamente con una de las tradiciones más peculiares de esta fecha.

Después de unos minutos más de deliberación ambos grupos se dispersaron, Maka y Soul se acercaron nuevamente hasta quedar de frente mientras el resto hacia de público, para presenciar algo nunca visto. Otra vez quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos sin poder dar el primer movimiento.

-¡¿Tenemos que hacerlo?!- dijo Soul, algo nervioso.

-No hay ley en el mundo, que nos obligue a hacerlo- protesto Maka.

-Oh vamos, es que acaso nunca lo han intentado?!- dijo Liz.

-¡Como podríamos siquiera pensarlo!- dijeron ambos al mismo con su cara furiosa.

-Dense prisa, que el pavo se quema…- dijo Kid.

-Vamos, que ya me empieza a dar hambre?!. Soul recuerda, piensa en mí grandeza!... y te saldrá el valor- grito Black Star.

-_Tsk, como si lo creyera…_- pensó hastiado el ojirojo.

-Soul…- murmuro Maka. –Dejemos de perder el tiempo y hagámoslo…-

-Heh?!- balbuceó el Albino de solo pensar que sería ella fuera la primera en ceder.

-Además, si seguirnos así la cena se quemara, y es obvio que ninguno de ellos nos van a dejar salir de esta-

Soul arqueo la ceja y luego dio un pequeño vuelvo de la mirada hacia el resto quien los observaba con un reflejo de maldad en sus ojos, excepto Black Star babea con la lengua afuera a más no poder por el olor que desprendía el pavo desde la cocina, el cual ya casi se encontraba a punto.

-…De, acuerdo!- dijo Soul luego de una pequeña pausa para luego centrar nuevamente su vista en Maka, la cual lo miraba algo apenada.

Luego de otros 3 segundos necesarios para agarrar valor, ambos se acercaron aún más… Un silencio total se apodero de la sala, mientras el resto de ellos los miraban con cara embobada.

El albino y la rubia dieron un paso para luego quedarse de pie frente a frente, mientras acercaban lentamente sus rostros, el público fruncía los labios como señal de asombro y los ojos cada vez más fuera de sus cuencas.

Ambos cerraron los suyos mientras acercaban sus rostros cada vez, para luego mover sus labios hacia los suyos… y finalmente fundirse en un beso.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral mientras observaban la escena, como atontados, mientras una mosca volaba dirección a la cocina, se estrello con fuerza contra el marco de la puerta por esta viendo aquella escena también.

El beso duró unos extraños 10 segundos, antes de que se separaran… ambos con las mejillas tan rojos como el traje del Santo Nicolás, el origen de la leyenda.

-Iré… a la cocina, a preparar… el pavo!- decía Maka mientras evitaba cruzar miradas con sus compañero desviando la cabeza para un lado.

-Y yo… voy a, ver… la tele!- decía Soul mientras también evito cruzar la vista con su técnica desviando la cabeza para el lado contrario.

Mientras el grupo de mirones todavía estaba parado en la misma posición, la que luego de unos segundos más dejaron y se dirigieron a hacer sus cosas…

Minutos después todos estaban haciendo algo, como dije… Soul se encontraba viendo la TV, Kid había salido a comprar unos regalos para su padre, Maka estaba colocando el pavo en la mesa mientras Tsubaki le susurraba unas palabras mientras le brillaba la cara de alegría por su amiga, aunque esta prefería no hablar del tema mientras golpeaba a Black Star para que no se coma la mesa entera antes de la medianoche siquiera.

Y mientras cambiaba de canal, el albino no podía dejar de pensar en quien carajo había colocado un _**"muérdago"**_ en la entrada de la sala… mientras se ponía de pie para salir a comprar un gansito a la tienda, que todavía faltaban 2 para la medianoche… y lo hizo, no porque no hubiera nada bueno en la TV, sino porque no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso…

En la calle, la noche había comenzado a nevar, y una gata color purpura se encontraba posada fuera del marco de la ventana, de la cual también había observado la escenita de sus amigos mientras traía una bolsita llena de muérdagos mientras murmuraba.

_-Blair es una gatita mala, ¡Nya!-_

_**La La La La La La La La La! **_

_**La La La La La La La La La! **_

_**La La La La La La La La La! **_

_**La La La La La La Laaaa! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Fin~**

* * *

_**Paz… y Prosperidad para toda la gente de la tierra.**_

_**¡LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

_**¡Y UN PROSPERO AÑO 2010!**_

P.S. Y no se olviden pasar por mi fic, SOUL EATER GX, una historia a la considero como un spin-off de la serie, con nuevos personajes, de mi invención, pero con la participación de los personajes normales de la serie…

Ya verán que será un gran fic, tengo un montón de "sagas" ya planeadas, con cosas interesantes, así que dense una vuelta por él, que no os defraudará.

BYE BYE!


End file.
